Jelousy
by Nikita SaVanna
Summary: Italy always told Germany he would do anything for him. Shortly after their wedding day, Italy proves this. How will Germany react when he finds out what his older brother did? Germany x Italy and Prussia x Italy, reference to murder and rape. This is a yaoi story! If you don't like don't read! Please Review! Rated M. Hey everyone who read my stories before, PainGwen is back!
1. A Big Day

Italy looked around nervously as he waited for his cue, he couldn't believe it, and today was his wedding day. His wedding day to the love of his life. Ludwig, also known as Germany. Italy hummed lightly and tugged at his black tux, he already knew Germany would be wearing his more "fancy" uniform. Germany had asked Italy for only three things for the wedding. He asked Italy to take his name, and that the wedding would be a more military styled wedding. Of course Italy had obliged quickly.

Italy heard the music of the wedding march begin to play and he again tugged at his cuffs with nervousness as he began to walk to the isle his older brother Romano walking him down the aisle.

Italy looked up and smiled, the nervousness gone the moment he saw Germany. His Germany standing proud and tall, grinning like a fool at the Italian. His bright blue eyes shimmered and his blonde hair was combed back. Italy couldn't help but think Ludwig looked spectacular in his uniform.

Italy made it to the front of the alter and hugged his brother before he turned to look Ludwig in the eyes. Germany couldn't help but smile at the shorter male standing next to him.

Italy looked at the priest before him and Germany and listened as best as he could until Germany turned to him a golden band in his hand. "Feliciano Vargas will you take me as your husband? To love and to hold as only yours and you as only mine?"

Italy gulped at the sound of Germanys voice, he was still nervous even with the German standing before him. "Will you take my name and live with me as my mate?"

Italy finally was able to get the sound out of his mouth. But it was more squeaky. "S-Si Ludwig." Italy felt the cold golden band slide onto his finger and he couldn't help but admire the small ruby like stones that were embedded in his ring.

"Germany Beilschmidt will you take me as your wife to hold and to love until we pass or our country's fade?" Italy gulped as the words escaped from his lips.

"Ja, my dearest, you will never fade with me around." Ludwig took the ring that Feli held and slid it onto his ring finger and waited for the twelve words to be said so he may take his newly made bride and kiss him deeply.

"I know pronounce you husband and wi-" Germany didn't wait for the priest to finish his sentence before he pulled the Italian as close to him as he possible could and kissed him deeply and passionately, Italy repaying the kiss.

The crowd cheered and all had bright eyes with tears or happiness for the newlyweds all except one. The grooms brother, Prussia or otherwise known as Gilbert Beilschmidt. He clapped and smiled, but they were fake and had a cold edge to them. No one could hear him over the sound of the clapping but under his breath he spoke to himself.

"You were to be mine, stupid boy. My brother will die and then you will be mine. For it is only out of kindness that a brother would let his siblings' widowed wife into his home."


	2. Wedding Night

The rest of the night went by quickly for both Germany and Italy, the toasts the fun little games, everything. Italy couldn't wait for the final part of the wedding reception, the first dance. Germany couldn't wait for what was to come in the bedroom after the dance.

Italy first danced with his family, his brother Romano and his Grandfather, Holy Rome. It was a quick simply dance for them both, enough for them to give their blessing and good hopes for the marriage before giving up the Italian to dance with his new husband.

"Feli." Germany couldn't help but smile at the shorter boy who stood before him. "May I have this dance meine Liebe." Italy nodded and placed his hands on the Germans shoulder. "Of course."

Italy blushed as he felt the German place his strong hands on his waist and hip area. A sweet song began to play, Jason Mraz's song "I won't give up."

No words were spoken between the two. They simply gazed into each others eyes with love and compassion for each other. As the song ended a cheering and clapping sequence went on between the small amounts of guests left.

Italy smiled and blushed as he stepped closer to Germany. Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a seductive grin. He had waited the five years since Italy had been staying with him up until their wedding. He could wait no longer.

With one swift fluid motion the German had the small Italian in his arms bridal style and marched out of the ballroom. This received a good number of whistles and perverted sayings from France as he left. All of which caused Italy to blush tomato red.

The moment Germany reached the hotel bedroom he closed to door behind him with his foot, trying to ignore those blasted kisses that Italy was placing along his jawline. "Tease!"

Germany tossed the smaller male onto the bed and quickly crawled so he lay over him. "You damn sexy creature why'd I have to fall for you?"

Italy giggled and began to kiss the Germans jaw again, getting a soft moan from the larger man made Italy grin with delight. "Vee ~ Germany has a weakness!"

"Hush!" Germany quieted Italy with their lips crashing together. Italy wrapped his arms around the German and kissed back. "G-Germany.."

Italy watched panting form the lust filled kiss as the German slowly but efficiently stripped them both of their clothes. "L-Look who is being the tease now!" This created a laugh from Ludwig who pulled the Italian into his lap.

"Italy this is your first time right?" Italy blushed and nodded Germany.

"Ok, this is going to hurt a little ok? I'll be carefully with you though I promise, if you ever want me to stop tell me." This caused the Italian to blush again but he nodded and hissed in pain and discomfort as a single digit slid into him.

The German waited moving his finger slowly. Italy panted with the discomfort as he felt another finger penetrate him that was until Ludwig hit his sweet spot.

"L-Ludwig!" Italy held his breath trying not to scream as the dull pain was taken over by pure bliss. Germany smiled as the discomfort faded from his lovers face adding the final digit to prepping his Italian as best as possible.

Germany trembled in excitement and need as Italy moaned and whimpered when the fingers slipped out of him. "D-don't stop!" "I'm not that was the before show this is the show." With that Germany slid his length into Italy slowly Italy winced in pain again and it took him a short while before he gave Germany the go.

Germany nodded towards Italy before he gently began to move his pace as it sped up quickly and the Italian squirmed and moaned as the German hit his prostate every time.

"Ludwig! I-I'm not going to l-last!" Italy cried out as the German pounded into his small body. Germany was panting by this point and new his climax was also near. "Go."

Italy screamed Germanys name at the top of his lungs and came, Germany followed suit short after. Italy lay back engulfed by Germanys arms as they caught their breath.

"You ok Italy?" Germany looked at his tired and warn out Italian. "Si." Italy was exhausted and tired as he began to doze off into sleep.

"Italy?" Germany looked at Italy again. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo Germany." With that both men fell asleep in each other's loving here...


	3. Breakfast

Germany groaned as he felt a small body shaking him. "Wake up sleepy! Up!" Germany tried to shoo at Italy receiving a small giggle as the younger danced across the room. Germany smiled softly, for sex supposedly being a tiresome thing, it did not affect the Italian's usual excited attitude.

Italy smiled when he saw Germany's eyes open and he was awake. "Are you packed for our honeymoon out in the countryside?" Germany simply nodded. "Just got to get dressed...I spent my night with this sexy little Italian."

Italy blushed and darted into the walk in closet they shared in the hotel room to quickly getting dressed, remembering he was also nude. Germany laughed and stood up sliding into the closet watching Italy franticly hop into a pair of boxers and some tight skinny jeans. "Stop staring at my ass Ludwig!" Italy was tomato red still as he pulled on a long sleeved V-Neck shirt to complete his outfit.

Germany shrugged with a smile. "I happen to like looking at it Feli~." Germany hugged the younger male and nuzzled his neck. "I'm gonna get dressed and meet you down in the restaurant room for breakfast ok?"

Italy nodded. "Sounds good I am starving!" He placed loving kiss on his newly wed husband before leaving the hotel room and began heading down stairs to the restaurant.

The scent that spread throughout the dining room and into the main lobby was delicious. Sausage and pancakes, along with bacon and freshly made biscuits. His stomach growled and Italy blushed with embarrassment as he walked into the restaurant.

There wasn't many people in the restaurant, to Italy's surprise. He grabbed a plate for the buffet and ordered an omelette. While he waited he grabbed some fruit and breakfast time sweets before looking for a place to sit down.

"Prussia!" Italy smiled at his now brother-in-law and sat down at the table with him. "Your one of the only ones here! I'm glad I found ya otherwise I would be eating alone! Ludwig is super slow in the morning!" He smiled excitedly.

Prussia looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and laughed with a small smile towards the younger. "Well, good morning to you. Yes...Yes Ludwig is slow in the morning." Prussia's voice seemed to become hard and emotionless when he spoke of his brother. Italy didn't notice his usual excited tone caused him to not hear Prussia's cold voice.

"Wasn't the wedding beautiful?! I'm so glad me and Ludwig are married now!" Italy smiled with pure joy and excitement. "And now your my brother!"

Prussia grimaced, he didn't want to be Italy's brother, He wanted to be the one who was married to him. Who would give him an heir, but he was married to his damn brother.

At this moment Germany came into the room, weaving his way between tables he came up behind Italy covering his eyes and kissing the back of his neck. "Found you."

Italy smiled softly, turning to look at Germany as his hands were dropped. "Germany~!" He giggled smiling up at his tired husband. "You didn't take forever for once! I was just talking with Prussia here." He nodded softly towards the now glaring Prussia.

"Didn't sleep very well brother?' Germany laughed not understanding the glare as being much more. "I must take Italy away soon sorry to say." Germany smiled down at the younger boy.

"Of course. Your honeymoon." Prussia nodded turning his attention back to his newspaper. "Have fun Italy..." Italy nodded softly and got up, hand in hand with Ludwig, who took his breakfast with him, they disappeared back upstairs to grab their luggage and leave.

"...watch your back Ludwig." Prussia smirked behind his newspaper.

(Aghhh D: So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I bet you hate me know! D: R & R please~! I will get the next chapter out ASAP!)


	4. Out in the Country

Italy smiled in pure excitement, watching as the green hills flew bye. He hadn't spoken a word since they left, but simply watched the outside world zoom. The green a flash with Spring flowers popping up on the hill side. Germany couldn't help but watch the younger, his eyes bright and glowing like a young child's.

"It will be an amazing honeymoon Italy... I really hope you like it!" Germany spoke quickly, already knowing that Italy would say something along the lines of 'I will love it no matter what  
!' Which was exactly what he said.

Italy giggled as they pulled into the driveway of the little cabin they were staying in. There was another 'headmaster' cabin, just down the road. That was wear the head man stayed, who took care of the place, with the horses and property in general.

Germany had barely parked the car before Italy had jumped out and was looking around rushing into the small cabin, leaving Germany to gather up the luggage and bags that they had brought with.

When he got inside with the luggage he laughed to see that Italy had found the cabnits and was already cooking a big bowl of pasta. But he grinned to smell the sausage that Italy was cooking as well. "You were fast."

Italy simply shrugged with a grin. "I was starving!"

Germany simply laughed and shooed Italy off. "Go have a look around, I will finish cooking up here." He smiled at his husband.

Italy hugged Germany tightly. "Veee~! Thank you Ludwig!" He darted off to look about, both Germany and himself oblivious to the dangers they would both soon be facing.

Prussia was hiding out in the barn, he had a spot all set up and was just waiting for the perfect time to shoot. He was, in sense, a snipper. It was not easy to spot him but he did make one mistake, he had dropped some bullets on his way up to the hideout area. Shinny silver metal scattered the ground below him.

Italy was looking about, he had been everywhere in the few minutes since he left Germany to finish cooking dinner. The only place he had not been was the old barn.

He slipped inside to look around. He smiled seeing a few horses in the barn that snorted slightly when they saw him. A old mare was on in the far stall and Italy went straight to her as she stayed calm when Italy walked in.

"Hey pretty girl." He smiled gently petting the horse. She blinked slowly and nuzzled into Italy's hand causing him to laugh slightly. "Let me get a brush." He turned and went on his search for the brush when he came across a few stray bullets.

"What?" Italy picked one up confused, he looked up the ladder above him right as Germany yelled that dinner was ready. He dropped the bullet and decided he would investigate later. He quickly ran back to the little cabin, jumping into Germany's arms hugging him. "Thank you~!" Germany laughed catching him easily and holding him close.

From the inside of the barn, Prussia growled in anger. He placed the shotgun back down and glared. Italy had hugged Germany, getting right in his shooting path. "Next time...Next time." Prussia mumbled and leaned back to wait.


	5. Italy's Findings

Later that week

Italy smiled as he tidied up from Dinner, he had made a sauerkraut and sausage meal for Germany. He had soon after fallen asleep on a hammock out in the yard. Leaving Italy to the cleaning,

Italy didn't mind though, this gave him a chance to go explore the old barn as soon as he finished cleaning, he didn't have a chance to do so since that first night.

Italy wandered off to the barn, slipping inside and looking around, he smiled at the mare that he had befriended She neighed seeing him, pawing at the ground with her hooves. He had brushed her every day and was hoping to have Germany buy her and bring her back, she was sweet, and they had well enough room for her.

Italy walked over to the ladder that led up to the attic like area, he looked at the bullets that still scattered the floor. He should be frightened, but he wasn't. He was curious.

He slowly made his way up the ladder, being carefully of the few broken bits and he clambered over the top to the flat area. Looking around there wasn't much, some hay here and there. Nothing special.

Until he noticed the sleeping bag sticking out from behind a hay bale.

Italy walked over slowly peeking around the corner, it looked like someone was camping out here. Along with the sleeping bag there was dried food and fruits. Some bottled water and other items.

He was shocked, he didn't actually believe he would discover anything up in this area. He walked across the small area to see there was a crawlspace like opening. He kneeled down and looked, seeing a pair of boots along the other side his eyes widened.

Who was this stranger? He felt like he should go get Germany, but his curiosity got the better of him, he laid down and crawled through the small space to the end peeking up as not to be spotted he was surprised to see none other than Prussia sitting before him.

What surprised him even more was that Prussia had a gun and was aiming it out a small window. Italy wiggled through quietly and stood up to see what Prussia was aiming at.

"Germany..." Italy whispered not thinking. Prussia whipped around with a look of shock on his face. "Italy!"

"Y-You were going to shoot Germany!" Italy stumbled back and quickly yelled, "GER-" Prussia slapped his hand over the boys mouth and shoved him down to the ground looking outside. Germany did not stir.

Italy squirmed around trying to get away from Prussia, eyes both scared and furious.

"I AM going to kill my brother. You are not going to ruin this for me do you understand?!" He growled glaring. "You were supposed to be mine. Not his. And one way or another I will kill him and get you."

Italy shook off Prussia's hand long enough to speak. "I-I'll make a deal with you!"

Prussia dropped his hand not taking his eyes off of Italy. "Go on."

"You can still have me...twice a month. J-Just don't kill Germany please. Leave him alone and I will come to you twice a month for a night to do whatever you please." He begged tears sliding down his face.

"I won't tell, please..." He looked down ashamed of what he was doing, even though it would save Germany's life.

"Twice a month huh?...I guess that will work." He grinned laying his gun down, it gave him less trouble than helping set the funeral and playing the mourning brother part.

"Deal. We start now." He grinned grabbing Italy and kissing him roughly, pushing him against the wall.

Italy grunted when he hit the wall, not kissing back but letting Prussia kiss him, pushing him away after a minute. "Promise me that Germany will not be harmed...ever."

Prussia sighed and nodded. "Ok ok, I promise." He slid a hand up Italys shirt ripping it off of him and tossing it aside. "Now be quiet, I want to do this before Geramny wakes up. Then I'll see you later this month." He grinned touching Italy with rough hands.

Italy nodded, feeling like he was going to cry, Prussia was nothing like his Germany, his Germany was sweet and would always make sure Italy was ok with everything. He looked away as the other country strippted the rest of the clothes from his body, leaving Italy bare on the floor.

"Look how pale you are. Such delicate skin." Prussia grinned running his hands down over Italy's skin, leaving long red nail marks on his chest. Italy winced, refusing to look at Prussia, who just laughed, pulling down his own pants.

Italy never knew cruelness, he had always been showed love by Germany, he tried to think of his husband and the love he had for him. He tried to think of his brother and his grandfather, anything but this. He felt the tears spill down his face and he whined quietly in pain as the older country slammed into him.

Without preparation it was agonizing pain and Italy dug his nails into the floorboard, trying to find something to hold onto as he was pummeled. He squeezed his eyes tightly as the older country moaned in pleasure at what he was doing.

Luckily, Italy thought, Pruissa was quick to climax. Pulling on his clothes he looked at Italy and the blood and cum that was on the floor. "Clean up."

Italy trembled as he cleaned himself off and the floor and redressed, not looking at Pruissa as he painfully crawled through the space. Prussia was grinning as he followed him. Standing up Prussia began to gather his stuff. "I'll see you soon Italy."

Italy even though in pain made it down the ladder and to the house quickly, washing his clothes and showering, earsing all evidence so Germany wouldn't see.

-Whooo! New Chapter! Please Review! :3 Thanks for reading, new chapter ASAP!


	6. Little White Stick

Months passed and Italy and Germany's marriage was smooth. Italy went out with 'friends' twice a month and Germany never suspected a thing. This pleased Italy, he was afraid of being hated by the man he loved because of the things he had two do those two times every month. It killed him inside.

One morning though, that would all change. One little answer, on one little white stick, would forever change Italy's and Germany's life, forever.

Germany sighed softly knocking on the bathroom door. "Italy sweetheart are you ok in there?" He winced as he heard his husband vomit for the eighth time that day. He hadn't been able to hold down any food these past few days without losing it all.

Italy trembled clutching the porcelain bowl. He hated being sick, it was terrible. But what he found even worse was Germany seeing him in this state. He was so horrid looking when he was sick.

Germany slowly opened the door and walked over rubbing his lovers back frowning softly. He felt bad that he had been so sick lately. Maybe it was time to take his husband to the doctor, but he knew that Italy wouldn't let him. He hated the doctor.

Italy smiled shakily up at Germany. "I'll live it isn't that bad...you're going to be late for work Ludwig..." He got up flushing the toilet and hugged his husband tightly. "I'll be ok..."

Germany sighed and smiled down at the younger boy. "ok...you're sure now?" He double checked biting his lip, he felt guilty that he didn't stay home when he was sick, but he needed to go to work today.

Italy nodded smiling. "I am positive. Now go before you are late!" He shooed Germany from the house and sighed. He waved goodbye to his husband before he laid on the couch to take a short nap.

Italy sighed as he left the store. He had tried to buy a few other things to make himself feel a bit better instead of buying just the one item that he did.

As he drove back home all he could think about was that little package that he had bought from the store. The drive home was quick, and he quickly placed the groceries he had bought away.

He sighed knowing that he would have to take care of the package sooner or later. So he opened the small box and took out a little white stick. A pregnacy test.

Italy followed the instructions to a T and then he waited, and waited, and waited. The 15 minutes seemed to drag on and take hours. He was frightened as he looked at the little picture.

Circle ment positive, minus sign ment negative.

He swallowed as he watched the little picture begin to fade onto the stick.

He was trembling as he placed it down.

A little circle, peered back up at him.

Sooooo sorry everyone for not posting earlier! I have been busy lately with life :P always seems to get in the way of my writing! Dang life...sorry the chapter is so short as well! I'm going to try and post again ASAP! Please R and R! And I am wanting a new story to write but am having troubles thinking of one. Please message me a couple and possible situation that you would want made into a story! Whether it be yaoi, yuri, hentai, or anything else! XD Toodles!


End file.
